My name is Ron Weasley
by DarylsCrossbow
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort is dead but something isnt right what happened to Ron Weasley and Why ? Is AU Fred is alive, involves suicide. Rating is T but if it should be M please tell me. ON HIATUS


**Hi ! This is my first go at writing on FanFiction I understand if you dont like the story just tell me what i can improve on please dont be harsh :) I hope that you enjoy it ! - GeorgeWeasleyismyhusband**

**P.S I dont own Harry Potter :( but Fred is alive YAY **

* * *

My name is Ronald Weasley, Ron for short I've been dead for 5 hours. Its been 6 hours since the end of the war Harry defeated Voldemort just like I knew he would, Percy came back to us asking for forgiveness for ditching us for the past couple of years, and my older brother Fred almost died from an explosion that Percy saved him from just in time.

My body hasn't been found yet as its outside behind Hogwarts I wasn't killed in some epic battle with a bunch of Death Eaters, or taking a killing curse for someone else, I killed myself I suppose its sort of shocking why would I kill myself when I was so sure that we would win it was simple to me, I had enough, I was depressed.

You may be wondering what that means, don't worry I'll explain it to you, as I said before my name is Ron Weasley or "Ickle Ronniekins" as Fred and George my older twin brothers called me. I am the youngest of the boys, I have five older brothers and one younger sister and two parents, I live in a family that consists of nine people I know its shitload.

Don't get me wrong I love them all most of the time but being me, being Ron Weasley out of all the other Weasley's was a hard thing to live with I was forgotten so many times, its not hard to be forgotten in a family of nine, the thing is though I had to compete with all of siblings just to get five minutes of attention the only times that I was able to get everybody's full attention was when I was near death or had done some completely crazy and dangerous which would most likely get me killed, it may not sound like much to kill myself over there is more to it but having to deal with this all of my life, well it can depress a person.

Bill is the oldest, the first that got the chance to do everything he was one of the smartest in his year, the first to get chosen for everything, the popular and cool one, he was looked up to buy everything and always had a girlfriend, as a teen he did join in on teasing me but it wasn't all that bad and sometimes he would say sorry but was the oldest and he should've told the others to back off a bit but he didn't and I couldn't forgive him for that it hurt too much.

Charlie is the second oldest and my favourite brother, he was always nice to me and he always made sure that I was okay and would help me get back at the twins after their teasing and pranks got to be too much, its why I've left nearly everything I own in a will to him, he was the one I looked up too when everyone looked up too Bill, Charlie would take time out of his life so that I would have someone to be with and I wouldn't be lonely, he's a dragon tamer which is insanely cool, at school he was also popular he had loads of friends and tons of girlfriends everyone loved him he wasn't the best in classes but would pass with good marks, he was the best at Care of Magical Creatures though which is where he found his love of dragons he was the best brother to me and I love him so much for being there for me.

Percy is the third oldest though he was never popular or had tons of girlfriends like Bill and Charlie, he was the smartest person in his year and probably out of the family, he had the best scores in his exams and classes, he could never do any wrong, until the huge argument between him and my Dad, honestly I was pissed with him for leaving us but now that I think about it Percy was just happy to be accomplishing something that he had wanted for ages he had wanted that promotion for so long he just wanted some praise for his efforts and then it was rejected and he was hurt and upset, his pride had damaged of course he would get pissy about it even though he and I never clicked I forgave him for leaving I even got the chance to tell him before I killed myself.

* * *

**Dont forget to review! :) Oh yeah sorry if its a shitty story but i need to get it out of my head and i will be finishing this.**


End file.
